


Failing

by bre_ezze76



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Teenage Madzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_ezze76/pseuds/bre_ezze76
Summary: Madzie is failing math class and tries to break the news to her dads
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Madzie, Magnus Bane & Madzie, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Failing

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so there might be spelling errors in this

It was 10am.Madzie had just woken up.She proceeded to do her morning routine.After she was done with that she stepped out off the bathroom and entered the kitchen to eat breakfast.She could already smell the omelets and the coffee.Her parents we're already sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning dad."

"Good morning honey! How'd you sleep?"Magnus asked

"Great!" She replied with a fake smile

Yeah... that was a lie.She hates lying but the truth is something's been nagging at her so she hardly slept last night.You wonder what it is? SHE'S FAILING MATH! This might no be a big deal for other teenagers but for her it is. She's always been a perfect student.The worst grade she ever got was a C but then...highschool happened. Her grades have been dropping since freshman year. She's a junior now and somehow she's been able to pass all her classes...well up till now. Shes scared to tell her parents.Of course they've noticed that her grades have been dropping but it's never been this bad.She doesn't want them to be disappointed in her.

_***I should tell them... they're going to find out anyway.* she thought** _

"Do you have any clients today Magnus?" Alec asked before taking a sip of coffee

"I d-" Magnus started but was interrupted

"I- I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY" Madzie stated in a shaky voice

"What is it?" Alec asked

Magnus and him we're looking at her with concern in their eyes

"Uhmm I'm... failing math"

"WHAT?"

"HOW?"

_***Crap! Maybe I should have waited* Madzie thought** _

She tried to come up with an excuse

"I'm- I'm a queer teenager I-I mean you can't expect me to be good at math!"

"THAT IS A NASTY STEREOTYPE!" Alec stated

"How on earth did this happen?" Magnus asked

He didn't seem angry he...seemed confused

"I don't know!"

"You used to be so good at math.I mean we knew you're grades we're dropping but we didn't know it was this bad!" he stated

"If you needed a tutor why didn't tell us?" Alec asked

_***They must be so disappointed* she thought** _

Tears started filling her eyes

"I'm so sorry I just- I didn't want to disappoint you guys. I've never needed a tutor and didn't want you guys to think I need one because you were always so proud that I manage to do everything on my own!"

"Hey! It's okay. We're not disappointed in you. Everyone needs a little help sometimes." Magnus said giving her a hug

"Yeah we can find you a good tutor." Alec said giving her a small smile

"Thanks Pops"

"No problem" They both answered

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have ideas for other one shots leave them in the comments


End file.
